


Untitled.

by milkbread



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbread/pseuds/milkbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really good at writing, and am esp new to writing fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy anyway ; - ;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing, and am esp new to writing fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy anyway ; - ;

When Takumi returns from a mission, he hears from his older brother that Orochi had caught an important and crucial prisoner three days ago. Before he is able to inquire, Ryoma ends the conversation, explaining that he must attend to his important and urgent duties as commander of the army. It’s implied by that quick statement that Ryoma trusts Takumi to go down to the prison and survey what they will be able to achieve using the prisoner. So, he follows the dirt path that leads to the underground prison where he finds that two soldiers, who are supposed to be guarding the entrance, are missing. He sighs as he pushes the doors open, beginning the formation of a long speech (scolding) to give them when he finds them. 

Takumi isn’t fond of actually entering the prison (though, who does?), the long and aged stone staircase winds down too long, too eerily quiet for him. Although the prisoners are treated rather well, to be held captive is against any man’s wish, so hostile stares were more than common when entering such a place. He only hears the sound of his own footsteps as he walks down the steps, but that stops halfway down. Rattling, harsh stomps, and faint yelling can be heard at his distance, and in a rush he hurries down to catch whatever was occuring at the moment. Such aggressive actions towards prisoners was not tolerated by any of the royals, even Takumi, who so loathed any Nohrian. He makes it to ground floor and runs through the dimly lit prison hallways, tired eyes inside their cells watching him as he passes. 

“Calm down! We won’t hurt you!” a voice explains loudly, “You... you just need eat or you will surely die.” There are four soldier surrounding a single cell, all making soft, reassuring hand motions, but whoever is inside the cell refuses to comply. 

“I’ll die, I will, so it’d be better if you kill me now!” a hoarse voice snaps back and all the soldier take a quick step back when the metal bars that separate them “bang” loudly. The area is food and water littered, a single trouble making prisoner is behind the bars, pale, thin, and bony. He is clothed only in a light Hoshidian garment, all Nohrian armor and clothes discarded. He is easily recognizable though, Prince Leo. Tired guards finally take notice of Takumi, and quickly shuffle towards him to greet him with a visibly nervous bow.

“What is going on here?” Takumi asks, his line of sight moving towards the captive’s direction, “And, two of you should be at the front.”

“We apologize Prince Takumi,” a guard bows, “I called them out here because the prisoner has been refusing to eat or drink since he arrived. We were hoping ...that perhaps we could persuade him together, or even ...resort to forced feeding.” Yes, the blonde was already thinner than he looked in battle, and his lips were chapped and bleeding. It has already been three days, if he kept it up, he would surely die from starvation or dehydration. 

Takumi nods, understanding the situation, the Nohrian prince could not die when he could be used as an incredibly precious hostage. He would be a crucial point to their strategy. Takumi takes the keys and unlocks the cell, causing the sitting prince, arms bound, to glare daggers at him. Takumi slips out an actual dagger from its hiding place on his body and cuts the ropes binding the blonde prince’s arms. Takumi then throws it on the floor next to hims and tells him in the language of Nohr, “If you’re so desperate to die then do it yourself. We’re not like you barbarians who slaughter any Hoshidian you see.”

The Nohrian prince glances at sharp dagger next to him, and seems to be pondering on it. Takumi doubts that the blonde will be able to stab him, as all the soldiers are on alert at the sight of the prisoner next to a weapon. After several of seconds let up, he holds the dagger in his hands, eyes still focused on it. A minute passes, and the Norian prince weakly sighs. Takumi and the soldier take it as resignation, and their bodies finally relax. One of the guards head out to fetch a fresh meal, while the others begin to clean the spoiled food on the floor. Takumi walks over to Nohrian prince and hears him quietly mumble something to himself. He makes out very little of the foreign tongue, “ve...me,” and wants to ask if he was speaking to him, but the chance never comes when in the next second the dagger reaches the blondes own neck and slices so beautifully into it. 

The Nohrian prince had a loving family to return to, he knows it. That’s why Takumi never thought that this one would think to take his own life. He did anyway.

Takumi jumps on him without a second thought and pulls the hand with the dagger away, getting cut on the face in the process. Focusing solely on the Nohrian prince, he yells into the air without looking “Get Sakura!” The guards had already run off to find her without being ordered to. Pained gasps comes from the blonde who flails, struggling against Takumi’s hold. He is bleeding, and bleeding, and looking, staring, and reaching for the bloodied dagger, now in Takumi’s hand. Takumi rips his own clothes to try to cover the neck wound on the man under him(he will have to apologize to Oboro) before flinging the dagger off far away.

“Stay still!” Takumi hisses, strengthening his hold on the Norhrian prince, but the blonde refuses and continues to try to push him off his body. He presses the freshly cut cloth onto the wound of the neck and an inaudible cry comes from the blonde. The sound of soft, but quick footsteps relieve him. Sakura will arrive soon. He takes one last look at the prince under him. 

His struggle is slackening, most likely from the loss of blood. He is sweating, panting, and gasping in pain, but still has the energy to glare at Takumi with a hatred that he can relate to. His hair is disheveled, his single robe slowly slipping off his thin shoulder, revealing painful clusters of colors. 

In a shock, Takumi strips him of the rest of the robe. A weak grunt in response comes from the other man’s lips. Flowers of purples, reds, blues, and faint yellows bloom throughout his whole body. With the kind of armor the Nohrian prince bore, how could he sustain such-- 

A loud gasp snaps Takumi to reality and away from deep thought. Sakura trembles as she quickly runs over to Takumi and the Nohrian Prince. Several other healers follow her into the cell. Sakura tells Takumi that he can retire. He isn’t sure if he can do it with a peace of mind.


End file.
